Bellarke One-Shots
by P1nkPumpkin
Summary: Bellarke One-shots. One-shots of Bellamy and Clarke in different romantic dangerous adventurous and cute situations. Please leave Prompts for possible future one-shots. :-) Rated M for the future .
1. The Song

-Song-

Clarke woke up, rolling over to see Bellamy gone. He must have already gone to work, she thought as she got up. Her vacation would last a couple more days before she had to start work again at the hospital; she had taken two weeks off for Christmas, but poor Bell, they wouldn't let him take more than a week and a half off. She grabbed her phone, looking at the time. "Noon. Wow, I really slept in," she said aloud, and then headed to the shower.

After a long hot shower, it was a quarter to one. She changed into some shorts and a tank-top and headed to the kitchen to start lunch, knowing that Bellamy would be home in an hour and a half. Putting on some music, she started moving around the kitchen, working on her task.

-Bellamy's Pov-

It was about 2:30 when I pulled into the driveway. I stepped out of the car while grabbing my backpack, locked the car, and started walking to the door. It was a long and tiring day at the station. Being a cop was hard – who knew. As I opened the door, a strong scent of burgers hit me along with the loud sound of music. Smiling, I closed the door, dropping my bag, and started walking to the kitchen where the sound was coming from.

I rounded the corner and there she was; her blond hair down around her face, her bare legs showing, and she was singing and dancing to Taylor Swift's "You Belong to Me.' Smiling, I leaned against the wall, watching. She hadn't noticed me yet.

She spinned around, and then spotted me. A little surprised, she jumped back, putting her hand on her chest to calm her heartbeat as she said, "Don't do that. Jesus."

I laughed. Taking a few steps closer, I wrapped my arms around her and said, "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to scare you."

She smiled, pulling me into a kiss as she said, "It's alright... Welcome home." She turned off the music and started cooking again.

Bellamy sat down, and Clarke, with two plates, sat down in front of him, placing his plate on the table.

"Thank you, Princess," he said.

Clarke smiled at him, saying, "You're welcome, Bell."

Smiling, they both ate dinner, thinking about how lucky the both are that they found each other.

-0-0-0-


	2. The Robbery

-Robbery-

It was a bright shining day as a handsome couple walked hand in hand on the sidewalk on their way to the bank to get some cash for dinner. The man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket with his police-issued gun hidden in it. The women wore blue jeans as well as blue t-shirt that complements her long blond hair, up in a ponytail, and her light blue eyes.

As they walked in, they headed to get a spot in line at the busy bank.

-Clarke's Pov-

I sighed and leaned into Bell's side. He put his arm around me. I smiled and looked at him. "Bell?"

He responded with a smile and said, "Yes, Princess?"

"Where do you want to go for dinner?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, a gunshot rang out. I felt Bellamy pull himself in front me. A man with a deep voice yelled, "Everyone on the floor!" Bellamy, still shielding me, helped me onto the floor along with himself.

Our hands interlaced. I looked at him next to me. His eyes said everything: 'It's alright, we'll be fine, just stay calm, breathe.' I nodded.

After a few seconds of silence, the man spoke again. "Alright, everyone stay calm, we don't want to hurt anyone."

Then another spoke and said, "But we will if we have to."

The first man signaled the cashiers to put all the money in the bags the other man was holding.

-Bellamy's Pov-

Think, think, what to do? I can't make a move 'cause it would be putting Clarke at risk, but I can't just sit here and do nothing. It's the code of being a cop.

But I won't put her at risk. Fuck the code. I won't put her at risk.

Besides, one of the cashiers probably pushed the silent alarm for emergencies like this one.

I looked at Clarke. She looked scared. I don't think I have ever seen her scared. Being a doctor, she sees scarring stuff every day, but she always handles it with grace. Right now, she's scared.

I squeezed her hand a little and whispered, "It's going to be okay."

She gave me a little smile and nodded, saying in a barely audible whisper, "Are you going to do something?"

I thought for a moment, then said back very quietly, "Do you want me to?"

She smiled, then leaned closer to me and said so quietly I could barely hear her, "If you want to, don't let me stand in the way." I looked at her for a second, then she continued, "Besides, you're a good shot."

I smiled at her, then responded with, "Okay, keep your head down, and pull out your pistol from your purse. Don't let anyone see you."

She nodded, opening her purse slowly. I reached into my jacket, unsnapping the holster, turning off the safety, and taking hold of my gun. I turned towards my wife who had her hand in her purse and nodded.

The men were not paying attention; too focused on the money. The bigger guy with the bags had his shotgun leaning up against the counter, and the taller and skinnier guy had his gun hanging loosely in his hand. I stood up, pulling my gun all the way out, and fired.

Screams rang out by everyone. I hit the skinny guy's hand, which mad him drop his gun and shout out in pain, gripping is hand. The other guy dropped the bag and reached for his gun.

I said in my cop voice, "Stop! I'll shoot you! NYPD!"

He stopped and turned around, hands in the air. I could not see their faces, but I knew they did not expect this.

Just as I was about to say 'someone call the cops,' I heard sirens. A few seconds later, a dozen or more cops busted in and grabbed the robbers, cuffing them. I sighed in relief, holstering my gun.

People started to get up and so was Clarke. I walked over, helping her up and hugging her, so relieved that she was all right. I pulled back and gave her a light kiss on the lips, saying, "I'm so glad you're alright."

She smiled and responded with, "I'm glad you are alright too. I'm so proud of you, Bell."

I smiled and hugged her again.

After an hour or so of questioning from the police, and me showing them my badge a couple hundred times, Clarke and I were walking home hand in hand. Going out for dinner far forgotten, we came up to our apartment door.

I unlocked it, but before we went in, I turned to her and said, "I love you, Clarke."

Her smile widened and her cheeks turned a light pink. She responded with, "I love you too, Bellamy." She pulled me into a deep kiss filled with passion and love. I responded right away, picking her up and walking through the doorway.

-No One's Pov-

Bellamy carried Clarke to their bedroom, where they had a passion filled night with the fear-filled afternoon long forgotten.

-0-0-0-


	3. Pirates

-Pirates-

-Clarke's Pov-

I woke slowly to the sound of the waves hitting the side of the ship. The strong scent of salt water hit me. I smiled and rolled over, opening my eyes. Bellamy must have gotten up earlier. Sighing and rolling back over, I stood up, grabbing my black leather pants and my white, frilly, long-sleeve blouse. After slipping them on, I laced up my black leather corset, zipping up my knee high boots and attaching my sword to my belt. I smiled and moved to brush my blond hair, satisfied with the way it looked it down around my shoulders. I slid on my floor-length leather jacket, taking one more look in the mirror as I put on – as Bellamy called it – my 'pirate hat.' I rolled my eyes at the funny comment and walked out the door.

I made my way up to the top deck, my eyes slowly adjusting to the light. I looked around, spotting Bell. He was dressed in his red and black shirt, leather pants and boots, a floor-length leather jacket, and his sword hanging off his hip, along with his hat on his head.

I slowly made my way over to him saying, 'good morning' to the crew as I went.

-Bellamy's Pov-

I was talking to my first mate. "Miller, the town of Highiron is coming up. We will stop there. We all have been at sea for a month. Our food and water is running low. Besides, the crew deserve a little break."

He responded with a nod and was off.

"Good morning, Bellamy."

I turn around at voice, and there she was in all her beauty. I smiled and responded with, "Good morning, Princess," and a smirk. Her smile widened and she stepped closer, giving me a quick kiss.

She stepped back once more and said, "I saw you talking to Miller."

I smiled and nodded, saying, "Yeah, Highiron is close, so we are going to stop for supplies."

She nodded and said, "Okay, well, I'm going to get some breakfast. Want to join me?"

I smiled and nodded, then yelled to Miller, "Miller, you are in charge. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen."

He yelled back, saying, "Alright boss"

I turned back to Clarke, taking her hand, and we walked to the kitchen.

The door of the kitchen came into sight. I reach out, opening it for her. She smiled at me and walked through with me close behind. We sat on the stools in front of a sort of bar.

"Good morning, guys."

I smiled at the sound of my sister and turned. Looking at her, I said, "Good morning, O," and then, "Lincoln," nodding towards the tall, tanned man that was behind her.

He responded with a nod of his own, then turned back to the stove.

-Clarke's Pov-

I smiled and looked at O. She was dressed in a pink flowery sundress with white sandals, her dark locks pinned up and a red apron tied around her.

I responded with, "Good morning, Octavia."

She smiled a warm smile and then said, "What do you want for breakfast? Wait, let me guess, Clarke; you want oatmeal with milk and brown sugar, and orange juice. Bell, you want eggs sunny side up and toast with a lot of jelly, and coffee."

I smiled at her and said, "Yes," and Bellamy nodded. She did this every morning but it never got old. She fist-pumped and moved to make breakfast.

For a pirate ship, the crew was nice. Most were married actually, like Octavia and Lincoln. They had been married going on three years. Bell and myself had been married about two years; Miller and Harper, a year; Jasper and Mia, six months. Bellamy and I as captains had been able to keep everyone in check; though it was a pirate ship, so we do steal and take over other ships for their gold and supplies.

"Clarke?" I was broken out of my thoughts by Bellamy's voice

"Oh, sorry, um, what were you saying?" I replied.

He smirked and then continued, "I was saying that we should be at Highiron soon, so eat up."

I nodded, smiling, and started eating.

-No One's Pov-

Clarke and Bellamy walked out of the kitchen after finishing eating, hand in hand, waving goodbye to Octavia.

They made their way up to the top deck. Highiron in sight, Bellamy took the wheel and Clarke helped Miller secure a sail. Lincoln, who was just in the kitchen to help Octavia, ran to also secure a sail with the help of Jasper. After a few minutes, the ship was docked. Bellamy looked around then said

"Alright, everyone, we are here for supplies. After they are bought and loaded, then you can go to the pub!" They all nodded and he continued, "Alright then, let's go."

Bellamy, with Clarke at his side, walked down the plank and headed to go buy supplies. After the supplies were bought and loaded, the crew, Bellamy, and Clarke all headed to the pub.

-Clarke's Pov-

I looped my arm with Bellamy's as we all laughed at a joke Jasper told. We entered the pub laughing, sitting at the nearest table. Most of the crew along with Bellamy went to the bar to get some drinks. After a few minutes, they all came back to sit with a pint in hand.

Lincoln sat one in front of Octavia and had one in his hand. Jasper did the same with Mia, Miller with Harper. I smiled at Bellamy when he put one in front of me.

"Thank you," I said to him. He smirked and responded with, "You're welcome, Princess."

He sat down and took a drink from his glass. I smiled and took a swig from mine, listening to one of Jasper's jokes.

-One hour later-

-Bellamy's Pov-

I got up to go get refills with the help of Clarke.

We walked up to the bar, and I said to the barkeep, "Twenty pints." He nodded and moved to get the drinks. I turned to Clarke and said, "You having fun, Princess?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I am."

I smirked and replied with "Good."

I turned back to the barkeeper and paid him. Before I could grab one of the two trays, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to my side and there stood a man. I looked at him and said, "What?"

He responded with, "You stole my money!"

I replied, raising one of my eyebrows, "No, I didn't. I'm afraid you're mistaken, mate."

I moved to grab the tray, but that man punched me. I fell and he jumped on me, one punch after another.

-Clarke's Pov-

I yelled, "Stop it!" I pulled my sword, holding it to the man's throat that was on top of Bell. He stopped hitting him, holding his hands in the air, and looked at me. The whole crew stood up, ready to move if needed. I glared at the man and said, "I don't know who you are, but Bellamy did not steal anything from you. Now get off him!"

He stood up, hands still up and my sword still at his neck. Bellamy got up.

I looked at him and asked "Are you all right?"

He nodded.

I turned back to the man I had at the end of my sword and said, "What's your name?"

He replied, "Dax."

I continued, "Alright, Dax, I want you to know that people that hit my husband mostly end up dead, but I guess if you apologize, I let you live."

Dax stiffened, then turned to Bellamy and said, "I'm so sorry, and I beg you to forgive me."

Bellamy looked at me and then at Dax, and said, "Well I guess since nothing's broken and we're feeling generous, we'll let you live. That sound all right with you ,Princess?"

I smiled at him and said, "Yeah, I guess so." I put my sword back and turned to Dax. "you might want to go before I change my mind."

He looked scared, but he still turned around and ran out of the door. We grabbed the tray of drinks and walked to the table, setting them down. Bell and myself sat down and so did everyone else. Octavia handed Bellamy a rag to wipe away the blood.

Miller was the first to speak. "Clarke, that was badass."

I laughed and said, "Well thank you, Miller."

-No One's Pov-

The rest of the night went by without any trouble as everyone drank and laughed and playing games.

Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other, and they knew that there was no one else for them.

-0-0-0-


	4. Tight Spaces

-Tight Spaces-

It was a clouding and cool day in the 100's camp as everyone working on their designated jobs.

Clarke was in her tent, thinking and drawing.

-Clarke's Pov-

As I made the lines form a face with dark hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin, I smiled at my progress. I added final touches to his cheeks. He's handsome, isn't he? And sweet too, I thought with a smile. Damn it, I thought to myself. I closed the art book that I got from the bunker in the forest and pushed it to the side. I shouldn't have been thinking like that about Bellamy.

I sighed and moved to get up, but before I could, Octavia walked in.

She smiled at me and said, "Hey, Clarke, you are invited to a drinking game in the drop-ship! Be there" She then walked out before I could even say anything.

I just sat there with my mouth open. After a while, I closed it. Well at least there will be booze, I thought as I got up and walked out of my tent, headed to the drop-ship.

-Bellamy's Pov-

I sat down on my bed to catch a quick nap, but I couldn't sleep god damn it. All I could think about was the Princess; the way she was gentle, and kind but strong, and could make the hard choices, and her gorgeous blue eyes and blond hair…

For fuck's sake, I shouldn't have been thinking that way about her. Ahhhhhhuhhhhhhh.

I sat up, slipping my boots on just as Octavia walked in and said, "Hey, Bellamy, Clarke wants you in the drop-ship. She said something about medical supplies."

I nodded, standing up and saying, "Okay."

She smiled and ran off. I shook my head and made my way to the drop-ship

-15 Minutes Earlier-

-Octavia's Pov-

All of us – Miller, Harper, Jasper, Monty, Raven, and myself – were in the drop-ship.

I stood up and said, "Alright, guys, our plans are going down in flames. If we don't figure out how to get my brother and Clarke together soon, we're fucked." They all nodded and I continued, "Alright, anybody got any ideas?"

Jasper piped in with, "We could get them hammered and see what happens?"

I shook my head and said, "That won't work for one very important reason: Bellamy has one hell of a tolerance."

He nodded and started thinking again. Then Raven spoke, "We could just shove them in a small closet together and hope for the best."

Everyone shook their heads.

I spoke up, "No, guys, it may be idiotic, but it just might work." They looked at me, surprised, and Raven looked proud. I continued, "Alright, guys, we need a plan. I am going to get them here, but I need you guys ready to grab them and put them in the closet, okay?" They nodded and Miller put his hand the air. "Miller, what is it?"

He continued with, "Well, Octavia, Clarke should be somewhat easy to put in the closet with five people, but Bellamy? Not so much"

I smiled at him and said, "Well, Miller, that's why there's six people to help." He nodded, not so sure, but agreed. "Alright, everyone get ready, I'm going to go get them," I said with a smile as I walked out the door.

-Present Time-

-Clarke's Pov-

I stepped into the drop-ship and I noticed that Bellamy was right behind me. Before I could say anything, Harper and Octavia grabbed me, putting my arms behind my back and started pulling towards a closet.

I yelled, "Guys, what the hell! Please don't, I hate confined spaces! Please don't put me that closet!"

They didn't listen.

Fine, but I am not going to be locked in a closet. I moved sharp and kicked Octavia in the leg, elbowing Harper. They hissed and moved once more to grabbed me. Octavia pinned me with the help of Harper and shoved me into the closet, closing the door.

-Bellamy's Pov-

I stepped in right behind the Princess. I was just about to ask her why she needed me to come when Octavia and Harper grabbed her. I moved to release her from them when Miller, Monty, Jasper, and Raven grabbed me.

I yelled, "Let me go now! I don't want to hurt you but I will"

They said nothing. I heard Clarke begging them not to put her in a closet.

That's it, I'm done playing nice. I head butted Jasper to get him to let me go. He did and stumbled back. I punched Miller, elbowed Monty, and tripped Raven. I turned to see if Clarke was alright. They shoved her into the closet. Miller grabbed me and Octavia, along with everyone else, pinned me.

I yelled, "Damn it, let me go right now!"

Octavia laughed and said, "It's for your own good, brother."

They all shuffled to the closet that Clarke was in. Harper opened it and they shoved me in and locked it. Everything went dark and I was crammed into Clarke.

I yelled at the group on the other side of the door, "You guys better let us out right now!"

All I heard back was O saying, "Oh, don't get bossy with me. We'll let you out when we decide to."

I rolled my eyes and responded with, "Octavia Aurora Blake, you let us out right now!"

She laughed and said, "NO! Bellamy Caesar Blake!"

Uggggahhhh.

I heard Clarke say, "She's not going to let us out, is she?"

I laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm afraid that's true."

She said, "It's so dark, I can't see."

I respond with, "Yeah, it is." I heard her sigh. I thought for a second, then said, "Wait, I think I have a flashlight on me, hang on." I moved, crushing her. I heard her grunt uncomfortably as I reached and grabbed it from one of my pants pockets, quickly leaning back to give her more room. I switched the flashlight on; the whole closet lit up.

\- -Clarke's Pov-

The closet lit up. I blinked a couple times, letting my eye adjust to the light.

I smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

He smirked and said, "You're welcome, Princess."

We were pushed together because of this stupid closet; me against his chest and him forced to have one arm around me with the other at his side, holding the light, his back against the door.

After a while, we heard Octavia's voice saying, "We won't let you out until you kiss!"

Bellamy stiffened and I felt my face go red in a blush.

After a minute or so, Bellamy said to me, "Well, Princess, if they won't let us out until we kiss, then we have no choice, do we?"

I looked at him, shocked. Oh my god, did he really just say that?

After a few seconds of silence, I spoke saying, "Bellamy, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

He laughed, then said with a smirk, "Well, Princess, it could be worse."

I slowed my breathing and spoke again. "Bellamy, that is..."

I was cut off by his lips slamming into mine. It took me a second to realize what was happening. Then I moved closer, our lips moving in sync. It was hot and passionate, yet sweet and gentle.

-Bellamy's Pov-

I had to shut her up; and to be honest, I wanted to kiss her.

I pushed my lips against hers for a second. I thought she was going to crotch shot me, but then she deepened the kiss. I dropped the flashlight in my right hand, wrapping both my arms around her. She pulled me closer if that was possible. She moaned against my lips and then the door started to open. We broke apart, my arms falling back to their sides, and there stood Octavia with a smug look on her face. Clarke ran out of the closet, pushing past O and everyone else. I made my way out and glared at everyone, and then followed after her.

I stepped out of the drop-ship and saw her as she stepped into her tent. I sighed and walked over to her tent and kind of knocked/pushed her door flap to tell her that I was here. I stepped in. She was sitting on her cot with her head in her hands. I slowly made my way to her, pulling a chair in front of her and sitting down, taking her hands.

Slowly she lifted her head.

I said in calming voice, taking a risk, "Clarke, I'm glad we... kissed." She looked at me like she didn't believe me. I lifted my right hand, cupping her face. "Clarke... I... like you a lot, so I'm... glad we kissed."

She smiled and leaned against my hand. "I like you a lot too, Bell."

I moved closer and our lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss.

-No One's Pov-

Bellamy and Clarke sat in her tent, talking long into the night, not knowing what was going to happen in the near future, but not caring. Both of them knew that no matter what happened, they could count on each other.


	5. Tech Support

prompt: Bellamy calls a help line for tech support and really likes Clarke's voice. so he keeps calling back almost twice a week for 6 months before he admits there's nothing wrong with his computer he just wanted to hear her talk. She admits to liking his voice too and suggests they meet

I Got the Prompt from FanGirl54 so huge thanks to her :-)

Bellamy's Pov

Damn it Octavia I say out loud to myself as my laptop crashed for the fifth time I sigh and run my hands through my hair, I knew I shouldn't have let her borrow it but when your little sister looks at you with puppy dog eyes and says "please Bell mine is in for repairs and I need to get a paper down" you just agree,

I look back at my laptop as it sat there all smug I glared at before reaching for my phone and pull out the instruction manual that had a tech support's number on it I shake my head as I type in the number fast and dial, I sat and listened as the phone dialed and then a light and if I am going, to be honest sexy voice said

"Hello this is Acer Tech support Clarke Griffin speaking how may I help you" a little stunned I didn't respond right away and she said "Hello is anyone there" which pulled me out of my dazed and I responded "uh yeah hello umm My laptop crashed for the fifth time in the past thirty minutes can you fix it?" She hummed back her response and said "yeah I think I can fix it, I'm going to log into your laptop and run it from my computer ok" "yeah of course" I said back in return within a minute my laptop turned on and Clarke was opening folders I didn't even know I had she then opened a folder labeled 'Tech' and in it was a bunch of pictures of dildos and she said "OH! Um sorry the wrong folder I guess" and I thought I am going to kill O and no one can stop me, I then said into my phone in a rush "Oh My God! I am sorry Clarke I let my sister Octavia borrow my laptop that's the reason it's not working and I guess she thought it would be funny if she played a prank on me, I'm really sorry you got caught up in it"

There was a silence and then she started laughing "Oh MY GOD! That's so funny" she said between laughs she then said after she calmed down "no big it not as bad as what my friend Wells did once to my computer, He once hacked my computer and changed all my wallpapers to dicks and then changed my auto correct so whenever I said Hi or Hello or Hey it would change to the entire declaration of independents"

I laughed and said "wow now that's a prank" she laugh "yeah it was fine until my mom went to use my computer and thought I was as she put it I was a whore" I laughed once again and she went back to fixing my laptop and in less than ten minutes it was up and running well she then said "there you go can I do anything else for you" I responded with a polite "no " and she said "ok then well you have a nice day than" and she hung up I turn my phone off and sighed well I guess that's over I said solemnly.

The next day I called Tech support again and Clarke answered she said "Hello Acer-Tech Support Clarke Griffin speaking and how may I help you?" I responded saying "Hey Clarke" she giggled and said "oh it's Dildo Dude" I gasped at the nickname and said "Hey I have a name you know" She laughed back and then said "Ok then Dildo Dude what is it then" "it's Bellamy Bellamy Blake" I heard her hum in approvement then said "alright Bellamy what can I do for you" I thought for a second what to tell her it's not like I can tell her I called just to hear you talk "my laptop connect to my internet" she mumbled to herself and then said "oh ok that's easy I can take control of your computer like I did yesterday and I'll fix it sound good?" I smiled and quickly replied saying "sounds great".

_Clarke's Pov_

I quickly signed into his laptop and then moved through his laptop quickly and then all of a sudden his web camera came on damn it I hit the cam button I thought as I moved to quickly turn it back off but not before I noticed Bellamy on the screen in Doctor Who pajama bottoms and shirtless my whole face turned into a crimson blush and I move quickly and turned it off, Hot Damn he's not bad on the eyes I thought then Bellamy said through my headset "you alright Clarke I hear heavy breathing" my face turn a bright shade of red and said quickly "yeah I'm fine" he then responded say "ok then" I smiled to myself and then said "Ok your internets all set".

_Bellamy's Pov_

"Ok you internets all set, is there anything I can do for you Bellamy" she said I responded saying "No I think that's it thanks Clarke" she then responded saying "no problem Bellamy" and hung up.

The next 6 months went kind of like that Bellamy loving Clarke's voice and calling in twice a week with some lame problem and Clarke solving it in mere minutes and both of them have playful banter as she solved it both loving their little time together and each knowing a little more about each other each time.

_6 Months Later_

_Bellamy's Pov_

I called tech support once again after giving myself a pep talk I am going to confess to Clarke and tell her the truth the phone dials and she picks up saying "Acer-Tech Support Clarke Griffin speaking how may I help you" I respond saying "Hey Clarke it's me Bellamy" she responds saying "Bellamy! What is it this time?" I smile and say "actually there's nothing wrong with my laptop I am calling to confess" she laughs and says "what are you confessing Bellamy" I sigh and say "I am confessing that the past 6 months there was nothing wrong with my laptop I just loved your voice and wanted to hear it and I enjoyed our banter" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding she then responded after being silence this whole time saying "well to tell you the truth Bellamy I like your voice to love our banter so if it's alright with you would you like to go on a date?" I gasp at what she just said and said quickly "really I would Love to go out with you so where?" I hear her giggle a little then says "how about we meet at The Ark the cool new pizza joint downtown at eight pm" I smile and say "sounds great, see you then " she responds saying "see you then" and hangs up.

"Oh my god!" I scream she asked to go out.

_Later that day_

I crawl into bed my grin covering my entire face and I dreamed about meeting her in person.

_Author's Note_

Thanks for reading and please comment and follow.


End file.
